


My Friend From The Start

by electricheart



Series: ten prompts per otp [7]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, Mikumo Squad, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10 prompts per otp - crack</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 prompts per otp - crack

"No," Osamu says, arms crossed into a X for emphasis. 

"But-" Chika starts, holding the small ball of white fur towards him.

"I'm sorry Chika, but no way no how," he says taking a step back for every one she takes forward. At least until he crashes into something (or rather someone) hard, turning quickly to apologize only to find Reiji looking down at him. No one is allowed to say no Chika, especially if Reiji is around. He shudders before letting his tense shoulders fall limp and turns back to Chika. 

"Alright," he says with a defeated tone but it's missed by both Chika and the white kitten who starts purring. _Purring_ for god's sake. If Osamu didn't know any better, he'd use this for blackmail. 

Unfortunately for him, Kuga would fail to be affected due to his lack of understanding of everything that is normal and respectable in society.

"Here," Chika says as she holds the kitten up towards him. The kitten's- _Kuga's_ tiny paws seem to be reaching for him, accompanied by loud meowing. 

"Jeez," Osamu says as he takes the kitten from Chika's hands and brings him closer to his chest. "You're so whiny, and don't start climbing me!" he warns when he feels tiny claws press up against his chest, Kuga's attempt to push himself higher. Kuga whines and presses his tiny (or now even tinier) white head against Osamu's chest as if complaining about Osamu not letting him have any fun.

Chika giggles before discreetly fishing for her phone in her back-pocket. Osamu, too busy trying to keep Kuga from clawing him in his effort to climb his body, remains unaware as Chika snaps a few photos, the sound of the shutter drowning under Osamu's voice. She puts her phone away quickly when Osamu snaps his head up in an effort to keep Kuga's paws from his chin. She'll send the pictures to Konami and Karasuma-senpai later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 prompts per otp - first time

"This doesn't seem very fair," Osamu says the first time he looks up to Kuga's eye, the other covered by an eye patch Jin-senpai gave him earlier in the day. Kuga grins down at him.

"How come?"

"You used to barely reach my chest," Osamu reminds him, crossing his arms and looking Kuga up and down. 

The engineers at headquarters had managed to figure out that they could mend the injuries that Kuga had sustained when he was 12 and had kept for years, his father's black trigger the only thing keeping him from completely dying. Not that they had succeeded completely, their procedure had been unable to bring back Kuga's missing eye and Kuga had kept showing signs of having difficulty using the limbs he'd lost and had been recreated in his trion body when it was created by his father (although there was promise that physical therapy could eventually fix that). 

His hair had retained it's white color from his trion body, Kuga had noticed when he looked himself in the mirror announcing that his hair had once upon a time been pitch black, and that his white hair wasn't because of his neighbor status.

" _Shoulders_. I totally did reach past your chest," Kuga argues, his grin turning into a pout.

Osamu smirks at him before patting Kuga on his shoulder. "Did not."


End file.
